


Multitudes

by Lyus



Category: Shoujo Kakumei Utena | Revolutionary Girl Utena, The Dark Wife
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-17
Updated: 2015-12-17
Packaged: 2018-05-07 07:33:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5448413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyus/pseuds/Lyus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>archaic.<br/>the state of being numerous</p>
            </blockquote>





	Multitudes

Whereas he had kissed me hard enough to bruise me, her kiss was soft, like down. It sung of whispered promises and affection so deep I thought I would drown in her love, in her eyes.


End file.
